


Кенотаф

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Я буду рядом, – обещает Дом час спустя, когда Артур все еще обзванивает морги, – я тебя не брошу, обещаю.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кенотаф

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akeginu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akeginu/gifts).



> Написано на Сикрет Санту 15 для Akeginu

Первые два дня Артур не помнит.

 

Ложь, ложь, первые два дня Артур проводит во сне, и он помнит каждую секунду этого бесконечного кошмара. Артур мечтает проснуться, но _бессчетные тонны воды_ давят на грудь, тело игнорирует команды, и то, что прежде подчинялось его воле, то, что стало его профессией и страстью – теперь удерживает его в плену. В этом сне у Артура нет тотема, но пальцев шесть, четыре, пять, шесть, и такой кошмар уж конечно не может происходить с ним в реальности.

Он просыпается – кошмар остается с ним. Стерильные стены палаты сжимаются и готовы его задушить, запястье горит огнем, а рядом в кресле сидит Кобб, и у него такое лицо…

На самом деле, только тогда начинается настоящий кошмар.

Так что первые два дня Артур в больнице, потом они отказываются его отпускать, но и задержать его теперь никто не может, а Артуру плевать на риск для жизни и здоровья. «Жизнь», и «здоровье», и «реабилитация», и «потребуется время» не больше, чем странные, разрозненные звуки в его ушах, звучащие знакомо, но не несущие смысла. Ни одна страховая компания не согласилась бы теперь застраховать жизнь Артура.

Дом отвозит его домой.

– Я все уладил с полицией, – рассказывает он, – они… они не побеспокоят тебя. Артур, нужно готовиться, – голос Дома полон тепла и сочувствия, и он не заканчивает предложение, но Артур знает, о чем он, – я могу все устроить.

Он хочет помочь. Он друг Артура, и он хочет помочь. Артур ощупывает пальцами глубокую царапину на лбу, еще одну – на затылке и пытается помнить, что во сне он был бы совершенно цел.

– Нет.

Он достает справочник и медленно листает страницы. Он не будет хоронить пустой гроб.

 

– Я буду рядом, – обещает Дом час спустя, когда Артур все еще обзванивает морги, – я тебя не брошу, обещаю. – Он обнимает Артура за плечи, гладит по волосам, его волнение, как запах, пропитывает все вокруг. – Артур, я все для тебя сделаю, ты знаешь. Мол поймет, она поймет…

Мол поймет, Дом сделает все, чтобы Артур выжил – да, разумеется. Дом любит его, всегда любил. Артуру безразлично. Утешения проходят мимо него.

Следом мимо него проходит Дом – его ждут дома с новостями.

Печальными новостями, если бы кто-то спросил Артура. Никаких утопленников в городские морги не привозили.

 

Горе настолько ужасно, что Артур почти не чувствует его. Должно быть, за те два дня, что он провел в коме, его мозг повредился необратимо и теперь никак не может начать работать как прежде. А может, сказывается недавнее отравление: в прошлый раз Артур вышел из больницы только в понедельник, а сегодня, кажется, воскресенье.

Он лежит на диване в гостиной – не может заставить себя пойти в спальню – и мечтает, чтобы все прекратилось. Разум подсказывает, что это вероятный исход, вопрос времени, но Артур не может лишить себя жизни, пока тело не найдено.

Он никогда не поступил бы так с Имсом.

Хотя на самом деле он понимает, что Имс мертв.

Подняв руку, Артур сдирает бинт с запястья, даже не стараясь быть осторожным. Тонкие, изящные буквы теперь покрыты засохшей и свежей кровью, кожа воспалена, некогда прекрасная надпись неразличима. Закончив с моргами, Артур провел пару часов в гугле – информации о татуировках после смерти партнера то ли слишком мало, то ли слишком много, то ли разум Артура слишком затуманен, чтобы что-то понять. Артур мечтает заплакать, или умереть, или проснуться, но пальцев на поднятой руке по-прежнему пять, все три тотема показывают одно и то же, а значит, Артуру никак не пробудиться от этой реальности.

Он прокручивает в голове всех врагов Имса, всех своих врагов, всех, кто мог бы желать им зла. Вспоминает снова и снова подробности предыдущих покушений – тех, что не удались. Не лишили его самого дорогого в жизни и самой жизни.

Его пугало бы, куда продолжают сворачивать мысли, если бы Артура еще хоть что-то способно было пугать.

Артур не верит в несчастный случай.

Артур не верит в совпадение.

Никто не знал об офисе в Атланте, никто новый не работал с ними, никто не в курсе их расписания, никто, кроме… Артур понимает, что все дело в его отчаянии, в ударе по голове, кислородном голодании и огромной дозе наркотика, что привыкший к подозрениям мозг ищет хоть какую-то логику в произошедшей трагедии. Что он просто сходит с ума.

Но Имс мертв, и Артур не боится закончить в дурдоме. Пока нет тела и убийцы – пока дела не закончены, Артур сможет притвориться нормальным.

Он поворачивается набок и несколько секунд, а может, минут, а может, часов смотрит в темный экран телевизора. В доме так тихо, что Артур чувствует, что оглох. Оглох, ослеп, утратил все ощущения, кроме невыносимой боли. Книга Имса лежит на столе рядом с подлокотником дивана, его свитер под головой у Артура пахнет кремом для бритья и сигаретным дымом, кружка с остатками чая застыла на книжной полке, словно молчаливый памятник неряшеству.

Артур кричит, пока воздух не застревает в легких, и последняя мысль перед погружением во тьму – наконец-то.

 

Увы, он просыпается утром.

 

*

Первое покушение похоже на нелепую шутку, хотя в жизненной картине Артура стрельба едва ли забавна. Но тогда все случается настолько быстро, глупо и бессмысленно, что слово «покушение» даже не сразу приходит на ум.

– Я выйду за сигаретами, – говорит Имс и натягивает парку Артура, потому что на улице холод, а «я же на машине, зачем все это» – ужасно похоже на Имса. Артур улыбается, когда голова Имса целиком скрывается в капюшоне. Он смахивает на какого-нибудь полярника, отважного исследователя севера, хотя в жизни трудно найти человека, настолько далекого от заснеженных просторов, как Имс. – Тебе что-нибудь купить?

Нет, Артуру ничего не надо купить, и он думает об этом целых пять секунд, пока Имс выходит и захлопывает за собой дверь, а потом вспоминает, что, действительно, кое-что ему надо. Забрать почту, его просили забрать почту в одиннадцать…

– Имс! – орет он, мгновенно разрываясь между «он уже оделся» и «ладно, сам сбегаю», – Имс!

Он выскакивает из-за стола, едва не опрокинув кружку, огибает стулья, зачем-то передвинутые Имсом на середину офиса, дергает ручку двери и скатывается по лестнице, ежась от холода. Нижняя дверь хлопает прямо перед его носом.

– Имс! – возмущается Артур.

Он оказывается на крыльце в тот самый момент, когда звучит первый выстрел. Громкий хлопок, похоже на петарду или забитый глушитель автомобиля, но Артур не спутает этот звук ни с чем мирным и безопасным. Он даже не соображает – просто сталкивает Имса с крыльца под защиту мусорного бака, пока выстрелы грохочут – бах, бах! – но третий он слышит уже из-за того же бака, куда его утягивает Имс. Артур не чувствует холода.

– Какого хрена? – говорит Имс ровно, хотя сдержанность напускная, Артур знает. Это спокойная работа, безопасная, почти законная, у Имса даже оружия с собой нет. Зато у Артура оно есть, само собой, и он как раз достает пистолет из кобуры, лихорадочно соображая, где он облажался и как такое вообще могло произойти. В наступившей тишине он наконец-то начинает мерзнуть. – Артур, нет!

– Я должен поймать… – стреляли из пистолета, а не из винтовки, значит, нападающий совсем рядом, и у Артура есть шанс.

– Нет! – шипит Имс, вцепившись в руку Артуру мертвой хваткой.

В конце концов, это голос разума: Артур замерзает, убийца наверняка успел скрыться, а оставлять Имса безоружным нельзя. Они осторожно возвращаются в офис и запирают дверь.

– Может, это просто уличная перестрелка, – Имс сосредоточенно просовывает палец в дырку в рукаве парки. Он не ранен, пострадала только куртка Артура и его нервы, и устами Имса говорит логика – для покушения все это чертовски глупо и непрофессионально, – но у Артура _предчувствие_. Он запоздало начинает дрожать. – Надеюсь, это не ты все устроил, чтобы намекнуть, что мне пора бросать курить… Дорогой, ты как?

– Все в порядке, – пытается выдавить Артур. Он никак не может понять, где ошибся, трудно мыслить хладнокровно, когда в Имса только что стреляли. – Я звоню остальным и сваливаем.

Никто не знает, что они тут, никто не следил за ними, они никому не переходили дорогу – и все же что-то Артур упустил. Это сводит его с ума.

У него есть план эвакуации, естественно, есть, и, пока Имс собирает часть бумаг в ровную стопку, а другую часть сжигает в корзинке, Артур сдирает кусок обоев в углу. Под ним скрывается небольшая дверь. Все это занимает четыре минуты.

В переднюю дверь барабанят.

– Артур! – голос принадлежит Дому, и Артур солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не чувствует облегчения. Даже если голос слегка паникующий. – Отпирай, это я.

Имс открывает дверь.

– Козлятушки, ребятушки, – бормочет он едва слышно – возможно, это всего лишь отголосок его мыслей.

– Боже, Артур, ты цел?! – Дом преодолевает расстояние между ними в одну секунду, его пальцы бережно ощупывают Артура в поисках возможных смертельных ран. – Я слышал стрельбу!

– Ты слышал стрельбу? – подозрительно спрашивает Имс. Он знает о чувствах Дома и терпит их, но это не значит, что он в восторге. Имс не просто так настаивает на переезде. – Это было десять минут назад.

Дом пожимает плечами.

– А где Мол? – Артур-то уж точно не в настроении для ссоры. Он слегка отступает, отстраняется и делает вид, что не замечает ответного разочарования. – Почему она не с тобой?

– Ей надо было кое-куда заехать, – градус паники в голосе Дома повышается, и он начинает терзать мобильный телефон, – алло, милая? Где ты?!

Дом любит Мол, и Артур легонько бьет Имса по затылку, проходя мимо.

 

– Думаешь, это случайность? – шепчет Артур ночью, замотавшись в одеяло по самую макушку. Им пришлось поменять гостиницу, и в новой не слишком комфортно.

Он не нашел ничего, ни единого намека, что их выследил кто-то из «доброжелателей» или что с делом что-то не так. Только они четверо знали об офисе, и Артур сильно сомневается, что Мол или Дом разболтали адрес посторонним.

Артур почти в отчаянии. Если бы он нашел хоть что-то, с этим можно было бы работать.

– Ты слишком переживаешь, – пальцы Имса поглаживают его запястье, ласково и осторожно – слова покраснели и слишком чувствительны, особенно «Безопасность». – Арти, тебе надо отдохнуть.

Он целует Артура в щеку, нос холодный. Артур тут же двигается, запуская Имса в свое нагретое гнездо из одеял. Он так сильно любит Имса, что иногда ему больно дышать.

– Да, – шепчет он, – да.

 

*

– Бедный котенок, – Мол стоит спиной к Артуру, ее слова еле слышны. Она никогда не называет Артура котенком, ничего настолько фамильярного – но сейчас в его голове так много мыслей, он мог и ослышаться. Ему кажется, половина мыслей не его, чувство такое знакомое, что Артур зажимает уши руками. Мол оборачивается, что-то говорит, слова в голове не совпадают с движением губ. – …Дом сходит с ума.

– Дом переживет, – Артур проводит пальцем по обложке телефонного справочника. Сбоку от названия рукой Имса накарябано несколько цифр. До восьми осталось десять минут.

– Артур… – Мол подходит и садится рядом, в глазах искренняя боль, брови тревожно сведены. Пальцы отдают прохладой, когда она легко проводит по волосам Артура и берет его за руку. – Что нам сделать, Артур? Чем тебе помочь? Хочешь пожить у нас? Или мы можем пожить у тебя. Или…

– Спасибо, нет.

Как будто Артур уедет из дома, где жил с Имсом, или пустит кого-то в их личное пространство. Он не в состоянии убрать даже грязную чашку, даже расправить наволочку на подушке Имса. Несмолкающие голоса в голове звучат совсем как Имс, а рассыпающийся и танцующий вокруг мир поддерживает иллюзию. Артур почти перестает верить тотемам. Если отрезать пару пальцев, убедить себя в том, что он спит, будет совсем не сложно.

– Вы собирались переезжать? – Мол не отпускает его руки, Артур замечает и вздрагивает от внезапного отвращения. Он не хочет, чтобы к нему прикасались. Он отодвигается, пальцы Мол задевают татуировку – боль на мгновение ослепляет. Артуру хочется взять нож и срезать этот изуродованный след Имса с себя, хочется отрезать руку совсем. Но он боится, что тогда голос в голове замолчит.

– Дом сказал тебе? – выдыхает Артур.

Мол кивает. Теперь она смотрит в пол.

– Мы боимся за тебя, – признается она тихо. – Боимся, что ты… что ты сделаешь глупость, Артур. Мы очень тебя любим, – она поднимает взгляд, на ресницах дрожат слезы. – И у тебя бессмысленно отбирать ножи и пистолеты, верно?

Артур думает, каково это, быть запасной любовью, вторым вариантом, который выбрали из-за невзаимности. Хуже этого только оказаться запасным вариантом, который _не выбрали_.

Мысль слишком сложная для Артура. Он пододвигает справочник и открывает на нужной странице, закладкой служит одна из фальшивых визиток Имса – Артур их коллекционирует.

Коллекционировал.

– Я не знаю, – беззвучно произносит Мол, и Артуру снова мнится, что это всего лишь голоса в голове, что настоящая Мол молчит, – не знаю, как я бы это пережила… Я не смогла бы. Не понимаю, как ты держишься.

В ее словах странная страсть, неясный Артуру контекст, впрочем, в этой искаженной реальности все слова значат совсем не то, что должны. Намеки Мол, ее горечь – все это не ранит Артура, ведь он и так одна сплошная рана, и ему приходится напоминать себе делать каждый новый вздох.

– Здравствуйте, – говорит он в трубку, – я звонил вам вчера по поводу тела…

 

Мол сидит рядом все время, что Артур обзванивает морги, делает чай, когда Артур принимается за больницы – раз он пролежал два дня в коме, то и Имс мог, и почему такое бывает только в сериалах? Полиция утверждает, что тело затащило в очистные коллекторы, Артур знает, что они правы, но «пропал без вести» – очередной набор бессмысленных звуков, которых теперь так много в его жизни.

– Тебе надо отдохнуть, – говорит Мол, когда со звонками покончено. – Поспать хоть немного. Я принесла кое-что, что поможет. – Она вытаскивает из кармана пузырек, приносит с кухни стакан с водой. Артур терпеливо кивает: он не собирается пить снотворное, но спорить нет сил. Он хотел бы, чтобы Мол ушла – и в то же время не хочет отпускать ее. – Не пей больше двух таблеток, ладно?

Пузырек полон.

– Значит, Дом сказал тебе, что я уезжаю.

Мол вздрагивает, когда кусочки загадки перемещаются в голове у Артура, притираясь друг к другу.

– О да, – ее голос, секунду назад нежный, наполняется темной глубиной, оттенком почти что злобы, – он хотел уехать с тобой. Собирался.

– Я его не звал.

Гнев Мол тухнет так же быстро, как загорелся.

– Дом любит тебя, – шепчет она.

Да, не отвечает Артур, да, Дом любит меня, я знаю.

– Со мной все будет в порядке, – отвечает он вместо этого, улыбается и обводит пальцем крышку флакона. Ложь – это все, что ему осталось. – Тебе пора домой.

На прощанье Мол целует его в висок.

– Выпей лекарство, – напоминает она.

 

Артур приносит стакан и таблетки в спальню, ставит их на тумбочку возле кровати. Достает из-под кровати ПЭСИВ – металлическая крышка прибора успокаивает, но Артур не собирается его использовать. Там, внизу, его не ждет утешения.

Он ложится и прижимает пальцы к глазам. Веки сухие. Артур не понимает, почему он не может заплакать. Возможно, потому, что тогда боль станет чуть тише, Артур сможет ее осознать – и эта волна просто сметет его с лица земли.

Как он может, пока Имс не отомщен и не похоронен?

– Не делай глупостей, – шелестит голос в голове, один из оглушающего хора шепотов, и криков, и плача, – пожалуйста… не делай… глупостей.

Артур смеется, но даже когда глаза начинают болеть, они остаются сухими.

 

*

– Имс, у тебя есть сомнацин? – Артур вытягивает ногу и несильно толкает Имса в бедро. Красный вязаный носок кажется на фоне серых джинсов еще ярче. Имс делает вид, что продолжает читать, но на губах появляется улыбка. – Имс, у тебя есть сомнацин? Имс, у тебя…

– Господи, Артур! – Имс смеется. – Я прямо как дилер. Да, детка, у меня есть сомнацин, – сладострастно произносит он, – если ты готов заплатить подходящую цену.

Его щеки слегка розовеют, а глаза блестят озорством – и откровенным приглашением. Артур поспешно отдергивает ногу.

– Ну, я не знаю, – с притворным сомнением тянет он и перелистывает блокнот, – я думал поработать… Проверить пару макетов для Мол, она просила сегодня, – он старается не улыбаться. – Провести вечер с пользой.

– А тебе точно нечем больше занять вечер? – Имс изображает разочарование и даже прижимает руки к груди, но надутые губы то и дело растягиваются в ухмылке. – Ты сам забыл купить, значит, я могу ставить свои условия. Нет? – он шевелит бровями.

Он так очарователен, что Артур готов забить на работу до следующей пятницы.

– Может, я не забыл, – он встает на сидении кресла, перешагивает на диван и усаживается Имсу на колени, отпихивая книжку подальше, – может, я решил положиться на тебя? Может, мне нравится, когда ты решаешь проблемы.

Теперь Имс краснеет по-настоящему, дыхание прерывается, а легкомысленный блеск в глазах сменяется вожделением. Имсу нравится, когда Артуру нравится, как Имс решает проблемы.

– Тебе трудно отказать, – начинает Имс и прерывается, когда Артур целует его в шею, прямо в татуировку, оставляя темный засос на слове «Огонь», – и еще как.

Артур выпрямляется.

– Я сказал Дому, – говорит он. – Еще в Атланте.

Имс несколько мгновений хмурится, словно не понимая, – а потом хмурится еще сильнее. Его пальцы машинально находят татуировку, прижимаются к черной надписи жестом наполовину раздраженным, наполовину защитным. У Имса много татуировок, но эта сразу выделяется – и расположена на видном месте.

– Ты не должен ничего ему объяснять, – недовольно говорит он. – Дом взрослый мужчина, он женат, он не развалится на куски, если ты переедешь в другой город.

– В другую страну, – поправляет Артур, – на другой континент. И ты не прав, я должен объяснить ему, потому что мы друзья и потому что мы работаем вместе.

– Он захочет поехать с тобой! Артур, я не ревную, честно, не ревную, но сколько раз такое уже было… – Имс сжимает губы, он так очевидно расстроен, что Артур жалеет, что начал этот разговор.

Имс, конечно, ревнует.

– Не в этот раз, – твердо отвечает Артур. Он говорит чистую правду и хочет, чтобы Имс это видел. Осторожно отведя пальцы Имса, он снова целует татуировку, на этот раз гораздо нежнее, кается губами «Одержимости». Он искренне любит Дома – как друга, лучшего друга. Но все, что между ними было и могло быть в будущем, умерло в тот миг, как Артур увидел Имса. Имс его все. – Мы будем только вдвоем. Как ты смеешь во мне сомневаться?

У Дома есть Мол, они любят друг друга, пора Дому отпустить прежние планы и привязанности. А Имсу пора перестать воображать невозможное после шести лет вместе.

 

Секс ничуть не хуже после шести лет. Они занимаются любовью на диване, Имс ласков и немного тороплив, а потом еще раз – на кровати, и долго целуются, потому что Имс любит поцелуи, а Артур любит Имса.

 

Выровняв дыхание, Артур начинает думать про макеты.

Он сердито стонет. Нет, ему не уснуть, пока он не сделает обещанное. Дом разозлится, а Мол будет старательно делать обиженное лицо и молчать, потому что «конечно, она все понимает, любовь важнее любых обещаний»…

– Имс, дай сомнацин, – не выдерживает он.

Имс тяжело, протяжно вздыхает.

– В самом деле, надо было заключать пари с самим собой. Моя оптимистичная половина утверждала, что это произойдет через семь минут, а пессимистичная – что через две. Артур, ох, Артур.

– Ну все-таки победила оптимистичная? – неуверенно вставляет Артур. – Я только взгляну на эти чертовы макеты, десять минут, Имс. Зато потом, – самым своим соблазнительным тоном добавляет он, – могу помочь твоей пессимистичной половине с выплатой долга.

Имс беззвучно смеется, поднимаясь с постели и появляясь минуту спустя с картонной коробочкой и ПЭСИВом. В коробочке две ампулы, Артур узнает отметку Джалика на стекле – Имс всегда покупает самые лучшие препараты.

Это последнее, что Артур помнит.

 

Он открывает глаза и чувствует ужасную боль, но не может понять, что болит. Кто он и где находится. Что происходит. Он видит лицо Имса, голубовато-бледное, как вареное яйцо, и лицо еще одного человека, которого он знает, но не знает, но…

Человек светит ему в глаза фонариком – прямо в мозг, и это не делает мысли ни на йоту яснее. Имс что-то говорит – или, скорее, кричит.

– Артур… – слышит Артур. – Ты…

 

В палате отвратительно, но у Артура нет сил думать об этом.

– Я убью Джалика, – голос у Имса ровный и сдержанный, но – судя по лицу – он месяц не спал. Артур не знает, сколько он тут. – Просто убью.

Да к черту Джалика.

– Твой сомнацин… – говорить не так уж просто, когда тебя отравили. Еще сложнее, когда отравить собирались _твое все_. – Имс, тебя пытаются убить.

Имс странно смотрит на него.

Сколько, думает Артур, сколько еще покушений им предстоит?

 

Оказывается, только одно.

 

*

– Я позвоню вам завтра, – любезно прощается Артур. Он понятия не имеет, откуда в нем столько вежливости. Должно быть, это какая-то автоматическая программа. – До свидания.

– Артур, – Дом звучит очень терпеливо, очень, и лицо его похоже на киношного падре, день и ночь отмаливающего грехи прихожан. И даже готовящего им кофе в свободное от молитв время. Сегодня они сидят на кухне, и Дом старается быть полезным. – Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь… но пора назначить день похорон. Это не может продолжаться…

Артур перестает слушать. Бережно закрыв справочник – он все еще не нашел другую закладку, да и не искал, – он тянется и достает из подставки нож. Упирает кончик в стол и раскручивает, как волчок, придерживая рукоятку пальцами. Блики на лезвии завораживают. Ему нужен новый тотем – тот, который будет говорить то, что Артура устраивает.

Не то чтобы этот новый замечательный тотем потребуется надолго.

– Артур! – голос Дома повышается на октаву, а глаза смотрят на нож, а не на Артура. Артур подумывает приставить лезвие к нему и посмотреть, что будет. – Перестань это делать, перестань. – Кажется, он не о ноже. – Прекрати себя истязать, нужно назначить похороны и…

– Нет, – Артур одним движением втыкает нож в подставку и поднимается.

– Что?..

– Нет, ты не понимаешь, что я чувствую, и нет, я не собираюсь хоронить Имса.

– Имс мертв! – срывается Дом. – Артур, Имс погиб, а ты сходишь с ума! Ты очень болен, ты понимаешь это? У тебя сотрясение мозга, ты едва не утонул, и это еще не считая сомнацина! Зачем Имс вообще забрал тебя из больницы в понедельник, зачем ты поехал с ним – ты сказал мне, что не поедешь, ты сказал мне! – он обхватывает голову руками и, похоже, вот-вот разрыдается. – Господи, я не могу тебя потерять. Я… я просто не могу.

Это просто смешно, что он хочет от Артура сочувствия.

– Нет, ты не можешь меня потерять, – соглашается Артур, – потому что я тебе не принадлежу. Ты сказал, кто-то позвонил в службу спасения?

Дом падает на стул, опускает голову на стол и стонет.

– Так сказала полиция – что свидетель позвонил, кто-то, кто услышал взрыв и нашел тебя, но он не назвался… Господи боже, что я несу – прости меня. Артур, прости меня… Я просто не могу поверить, что все это происходит.

Аноним позвонил в службу спасения, чтобы спасти Артура. Сразу после взрыва. Артур снова тянется за ножом.

– Я сказал тебе, что не поеду…

– …еще и Мол сходит с ума. Ей кажется, что за нами следят! Безумие какое-то.

Артур проводит кончиком ножа по коже под татуировкой, пересекая «Равновесие» – оно все равно практически утратило форму. Боль совершенно не чувствуется, тонкая полоска крови вызывает, скорее, облегчение.

– Сказал, что не поеду, – шепчет он заворожено.

– Артур! – Дом почти орет, истерические ноты в его голосе выводят Артура из транса. Целую секунду Артур верит: один хороший удар разрешит его сомнения, просто уничтожит их источник. – Что ты творишь? Что ты?..

Он срывается с места, несомненно, за полотенцем или пластырем или прочей чушью, но Артур не собирается ждать.

– Мне нужно по делам, – произносит он.

И не обращает внимания на попытки его остановить. Находиться в одной комнате с Домом – слишком большое искушение. Артур ждет, пока Дом выйдет на крыльцо, тщательно запирает дверь и включает сигнализацию.

Он надеется, Имс не убил Джалика.

 

Артур возвращается почти ночью, в доме тепло и уютно, и это так странно, что Артуру хочется открыть окно пошире или что-нибудь разбить, чтобы уничтожить неуместное чувство комфорта. Он проверяет все тотемы один за другим, достает и убирает ПЭСИВ, кладет на место оставленный днем нож. Наконец-то относит в раковину грязную чашку Имса.

Он пока не готов ее помыть. Может, и не будет готов.

Дышать трудно.

Артур ложиться на кровать в спальне, прямо в одежде, поднимает руки, рассматривая пальцы на просвет. Он мертвец, хотя его кожа все еще теплая и розовая, – что-то внутри сломалось, умерло и уже начало гнить. Как тело Имса где-то в коллекторе глубоко под землей, в холодной грязной воде, сгинувшее навеки без похорон и оплакивания.

Артур не хочет видеть факты, но факты безжалостно видят его, факты не оставляют ему выбора, кроме правды – и он не верит, не верит, не верит, что некто настолько близкий мог совершить такое с ним.

Только они вчетвером знали про офис в Атланте.

Джалик продавал качественный товар, всегда, и только на работе Имс мог оставить сомнацин до того, как принес его домой.

Артур забрал ящик с инструментами – чертов ящик с чертовыми инструментами, потому что это именно он взорвался, а вовсе не двигатель! – у Дома. После того, как сказал ему, что не поедет с Имсом.

Невозможно верить в это – и невозможно не верить.

Артур думает, насколько ужасна была смерть Имса.

Артур ненавидит себя.

 

Установку камер для текущей работы придумал он. Поставить их в месте, доступном только с воды, тоже его идея. Шум моторной лодки должны были заглушить коллекторы неподалеку, с грохотом всасывающие воду. Пустячное дело, на полчаса.

Имс не хотел его брать – конечно, не хотел, он считал, что Артуру еще рано выписываться и уж тем более работать. Дом, старательно не поднимающий тему переезда и от того необычно молчаливый, тоже так считал.

Но в сон спускаться было все еще опасно, Артур зверел от скуки и запретов, Артур хотел работать…

Артур согласился бы не работать больше никогда, лишь бы вернуть тот день, он собрал бы чемодан и уехал вместе с Имсом в Австралию, не оставив контактного телефона. Но тогда он всего лишь взял у Кобба ящик с инструментами, пообещав остаться дома, потом поспорил с Имсом, потом забрался в лодку и завел мотор.

 

Артур не помнит, почему ящик упал.

Зато отлично помнит, что мир взорвался сразу после этого.

 

Он протягивает руку и шарит по тумбочке возле кровати, потому что желание что-нибудь разбить ненадолго заслоняет все другие мысли, а там стоял пузырек со снотворным, оставленный Мол.

Пузырька нет. Артур растерянно оборачивается: тумбочка пуста, ни пузырька, ни стакана с водой. Чувство тревоги, почти отмершее, все же дает о себе знать и поднимает волосы на затылке. Все вокруг такое же, как он оставил днем, но Артур знает – в его спальне _кто-то был_. Кто-то приходил, пока его не было.

Как он мог пробыть дома час и не заметить?

Это странно и дико, Артур всегда был наблюдательным – но мысль приходит и уходит. Какая разница, кто тут был и зачем? Какая теперь разница?

Пистолета в тумбочке тоже больше нет, но у Артура есть запасной, несколько запасных, на самом деле, и два тайника по-прежнему не пустуют. Артур проверяет патроны, все на месте.

Ему кажется, он сюда больше не вернется.

 

Ведь он знает, кто убил Имса.

 

*

– Артур? – Дом открывает дверь, лицо бледное от усталости, и Артур подавляет секундный порыв пустить ему пулю прямо в лоб. Он не пускает – не потому что убивать плохо или он боится попасть в тюрьму, стреляя на улице при возможных свидетелях, нет.

Он хочет, чтобы Дом страдал.

– Я зайду, – говорит он. Это не вопрос, и Артур не дожидается приглашения, отодвигая Дома плечом и заходя внутрь.

В гостиной светло, Мол в очаровательном домашнем платье расставляет фишки для Монополии, картинка мирной семейной жизни ранит Артура тысячей разных способов. Мол поворачивает голову к нему, ее глаза округляются, а губы приоткрываются в удивлении.

– Артур?! – Дом тоже появляется в поле зрения. Футболку с Ханом Соло ему подарил Артур, и мысль внезапно шокирует, потрясает до самых основ, когда Артур и не думал, что его что-то еще может потрясти. Он любил Дома больше, чем любил бы брата. – Что случилось, Артур? Господи, это тело? – голос Дома опускается почти до шепота. – Они нашли тело? Артур… зачем тебе оружие?.. – вдруг замечает он.

Сама наблюдательность.

Артур не поднимает пистолет, не кладет палец на спусковой крючок: он стреляет лучше Дома и гораздо, гораздо лучше Мол, они ничего не успеют сделать.

– Чтобы убить тебя, Доминик. Нет, нет, Мол, – он качает головой, когда Мол вскакивает на ноги, – не надо делать резких движений.

Он совсем не чувствует себя сумасшедшим. Напротив, в голове ясно, как никогда.

Возможно, близость смерти делает оставшиеся минуты жизни такими контрастными.

– Артур, – выдыхает Дом, как будто забыл все остальные слова. Он похож на фигуру из Помпей, застывший, остолбеневший, словно вдруг придавленный тоннами раскаленного пепла. Артур, о чем ты говоришь? Ты не в себе, Артур, боже, ты сошел с ума…

– Ну конечно я сошел с ума, Дом, – терпеливо объясняет Артур, – ведь ты убил моего мужа.

Дом сереет и прижимает руки к груди защитным жестом, открывает рот и закрывает, не находя слов, пока Артур ждет – ждет, сам не зная чего. Кровь стекает с татуировки вниз, на пальцы, капельки противно щекочут кожу, рукоять пистолета медленно становится скользкой. Это не помешает Артуру стрелять, но дискомфорт раздражает: стоило взять пистолет в левую руку.

– Артур, одумайся, ты не должен этого делать, ты не понимаешь, что творишь, – у Мол, наоборот, слишком много слов, и они обгоняют друг друга, голос неприятно высокий. Артур точно знает, что она сейчас чувствует. – Дом никого не убивал, как ты мог придумать такое…

Воздух кончается в ее легких, и на несколько мгновений наступает тишина. Голоса в голове у Артура тоже замолкают, это одиночество пугает его сильнее, чем следует, и он делает несколько шагов к Дому.

– Так трудно было поверить в очевидное, – выдыхает он, глядя в глаза своему _лучшему другу_ , – так трудно представить, что ты способен сделать это со мной. Я не хотел видеть доказательства, а теперь Имса нет. Будь ты проклят, – в собственном голосе Артур не слышит ни жара, ни ненависти. Он как говорящий мертвец. – Это переезд, да? Все дело в переезде?

Дом издает невнятный звук, не похожий на слова, пальцы сжимают рубашку на груди, и целую секунду Артуру кажется, что у него сердечный приступ. Но потом Дом все же выдавливает:

– Я никогда бы не убил Имса. Никогда.

– Там, в Атланте – ты не опаздываешь на работу, Дом, и Имс всегда выходит за сигаретами в одно и то же время, – Артур говорит тихо, но они оба смотрят на него, как завороженные. – И только тебе он говорил, что купил сомнацин, и ты знал, что он в его сумке – пока Имс ходил за сигаретами, какая ирония, – Артур усмехается. Ему кажется, у него трескается лицо. – И я сказал тебе, что не поеду, – его голос падет до шепота, – не сяду в лодку с чертовой бомбой, которую ты мне дал.

– Что? – ахает Мол. – Он не собирался…

Она осекается, но Артур уже переводит на нее взгляд.

– Знаешь, что я сделаю, Дом? – спрашивает он спокойно. – Я не буду тебя убивать. Лучше, – он поднимает пистолет, – я убью ее. А потом я убью себя. Уверен, ты сможешь доказать полиции, что я сошел с ума от горя и совершил бессмысленное преступление, – зрачки Мол расширяются, но рука Артура остается твердой, хотя пальцы липкие от крови. – Но ты-то будешь знать, почему я это сделал.

– Нет, – Дом дергается вперед, резко замирает и только сжимает руки в кулаки, – нет, Артур. Я не переживу, ты же знаешь, я не переживу! Я люблю ее, ты знаешь, как я ее люблю – и тебя…

– В этом весь смысл, – кивает Артур. – Прости меня, Мол.

– Нет! – Дом вытягивает руки, словно надеется отнять у Артура оружие. – Я не смогу без нее, не смогу! Послушай, Артур – послушай, только не Мол, только не она… Я люблю тебя, я бы пальцем не тронул Имса, клянусь…

– Тогда почему же он мертв? – шипит Артур.

Голоса возвращаются, они гудят на задворках разума: обрывки своих и чужих мыслей, бессвязные слова и предложения, голые эмоции – паника, боль, страх.

– Потому что это не меня хотели убить.

Безумие взрывается в голове Артура, как огромный цветок. Его пальцы разжимаются, и пистолет падает на пол, – потому что он чувствует присутствие за спиной и не чувствует угрозы, слишком поздно понимая, что это может значить. Что могут значить распахнутые глаза Дома и шок на его лице, и ужас на лице Мол – и его собственный ужас.

Артур опускает взгляд, поворачивает руки ладонями к себе, растопыривая пальцы, но он больше не уверен, что умеет считать до пяти.

Он в коме. Он не вышел из комы.

– Это ты был жертвой, Артур – с самого начала, – голос из его мыслей звучит громко и ясно, словно во плоти, и в мыслях он никогда не дрожал, как сейчас, и прикосновение к спине тоже совсем как настоящее. – Артур…

Артур чувствует, какие ледяные у него руки, губы, даже дыхание замерзает в легких и холодит грудь изнутри – как будто он в воде в середине декабря, вот-вот окоченеет и пойдет на дно.

Он был жертвой… в этом нет никакого смысла, если он был жертвой, то почему погиб Имс? И почему, если Имс погиб, его пальцы прикасаются к затылку Артура, к его шее, горячие, как огонь – и Артур вдруг чувствует, как слезы текут по его щекам, неожиданные и странные, точно это предсмертное видение оказалось последним ударом, раздавившим остатки его самоконтроля и воли.

Такое жуткое чувство.

– Пожалуйста, прости меня, – повторяет голос изнутри головы и снаружи, и Артуру хочется сесть на пол и закрыть голову руками, но он не может шевельнуться, он не может даже закрыть глаза, – прости, пожалуйста, прости…

– Имс? – хрипит Дом.

Мол резко смеется – этот смех полон горечи.

– Почему ты не мог просто выпить таблетки? Просто выпить чертовы таблетки?

Все встает на свои места, резко и четко, но стеклянная статуя, в которую превратился Артур, все равно не в состоянии ответить Мол.

– Что ты?.. – руки Дома трясутся. – Имс, как ты?.. Зачем кому-то убивать Артура? Боже, ты же не думаешь, что я?..

– Не будь идиотом, – голос огибает Артура, но тот не решается поднять взгляда, сделать вдоха, повернуть голову. – Конечно же, это не ты – ты и в Африку готов был ехать за Артуром, спорим, ты бы развелся с _ней_ , чтобы его утешить?

Дом резко выдыхает.

– Я не понимаю, зачем этот фарс, зачем ты все это устроил, – он словно берет себя в руки, – и я не понимаю, на что ты намекаешь.

О, все он понимает.

– Все ты понимаешь, – соглашается голос с безжалостностью гробовщика, – прекрасно понимаешь, кто просил Артура забрать почту – там, в Атланте, когда я надел его куртку. Кто просил Артура обязательно проверить макеты и подменил сомнацин, потому что я сказал – сказал вам обоим, Дом, – что у Артура кончился запас и он возьмет у меня. И кто думал, что Артур будет в той лодке, когда и ты, и я считали, что его удастся уговорить не ехать. Все еще не понимаешь, Дом, а?

– Она бы не… – Дом откашливается, и тону недостает уверенности, но он все равно пытается, – Мол не сделала бы этого. Безумие, Имс, ты свихнулся и свел с ума Артура, разве ты не видишь, как все это ненормально? Мол любит Артура, она…

Мир Артура на мгновение отключается, словно прерывается работа системы, но он не успевает потерять равновесие – свет и звук включаются, оставив его слегка дезориентированным.

– Я ненавижу его, – говорит Мол. – Я ненавижу его!

– Нет, это неправда, – Дом сжимает ладони. – Нет.

– Я принесла ему отраву вчера, – Мол опять смеется, на этот раз с отчаянием. – Надеялась, он убьет себя. Надеялась, его наконец-то не станет!

Мир снова прерывается, Артура выкидывает в темноту и возвращает в комнату за доли секунды, но картинка плывет по краям, а звуки искажаются. Это все утопление, никто не может утонуть – и выйти сухим из воды.

Имсу шутка показалась бы смешной.

– Нет, не говори так… – задыхается Дом.

Артур собирался его убить. Разве не странно?

– Ты собирался опять бежать за ним! Опять! Как собака на поводке – ну конечно, тебя все устраивало. А как же я? Как насчет того, что это не устраивало меня? Вот только ты не собирался ничего менять, Дом, а он – он тебе позволял! Я не могла больше это терпеть, – ее голос срывается на крик, – я не могла больше терпеть!

 _Он_ теперь стоит перед Артуром – Артур поднимает руку и прикасается к его предплечью, пятная одежду кровью. Этого свитера он никогда не видел, но мышцы под тканью настоящие.

– Я не верю, – твердит Дом.

На этот раз черная пауза длиннее, она оставляет Артура растерянным, потерявшим пол и потолок, с назойливым звоном в ушах. Артур задирает руки, прижимает к ушам ладони, даже микроскопическое движение заставляет его пошатнуться – и _он_ оборачивается, _Имс_ оборачивается…

Мол за его спиной наклоняется и поднимает пистолет.

Артур не пытается ничего сделать. На самом деле, он даже не пугается – он пришел сюда с мыслью о смерти, а мир вокруг настолько иррационален, что не может быть ничем, кроме ночного кошмара или бреда поврежденного мозга. Артур не боится ни за себя – ему конец, – ни за Имса – _Имс мертв_ , – он просто пережидает очередной приступ головокружения.

– Мол! – кричит Дом и хватает ее за руки. – Перестань, Мол!

Черные вспышки накатывают все чаще, звон давит на уши все сильнее, а потом грохочет выстрел, Артура сбивает с ног, грудь и руки Дома в крови, даже на подбородке кровь…

Артур сидит на полу и хватает ртом воздух. Кто-то сжимает его плечи и давит ладонью на грудь, кто-то пахнет Имсом и шепчет Артуру в ухо нечто бессвязное.

– Она сказала, что все в порядке, – бормочет Дом. Крови все больше, и он сидит рядом, прижимая Мол к себе и раскачиваясь, – это моя вина, я виноват. Она сказала, что все в порядке, что она не против… Она сказала…

Артур больше не хочет тут находиться. Он закрывает глаза.

 

*

Артур просыпается в своей постели, и это сама по себе приятная перемена – он мог бы снова открыть глаза в больнице или не открыть вовсе. Трудно сказать, какой вариант хуже. Артур слишком изможден, чтобы думать об этом, как будто и не спал только что.

Он точно знает, что находится в реальности. Кружка Имса, чисто вымытая, стоит на тумбочке рядом, до краев наполненная водой.

Артур чувствует себя ужасно больным.

Он садится на кровати, спускает ноги на пол – на чистом упрямстве, обнаруживает, что кто-то надел на него пижаму и заново забинтовал руку. С внезапной яростью Артур дергает бинт, пока хлипкие завязки не поддаются. Тонкая полоска марли стекает на пол, как змея.

Дверь открывается, и в комнату заходит Имс.

Он выглядит кошмарно – не так кошмарно, как мог бы человек, пролежавший пять дней в подземном коллекторе, но все равно плохо. Он двигается и дышит, ссадины на лице начали желтеть, плечи напряжены, как камень: он жив.

Артур начинает дрожать.

Имс подходит близко-близко, и все же недостаточно близко – и опускается на пол. Его губы сжаты, глаза темные и непрозрачные, татуировка на шее – одна сплошная ссадина, кроме воспаленных, распухших «Одержимости» и «Заботы». Его забота принесла Артуру столько боли, что не описать словами.

– Как ты мог?

Имс вздрагивает, стискивает губы сильнее, до белизны.

– Я запаниковал. После взрыва – я подумал в первую минуту, что ты погиб. Кто-то охотится на меня, и ты погиб! Я вытащил тебя на берег, ты был жив, но я запаниковал. Ты снова пострадал, а что, если убийца не успокоится? – он говорит короткими, отрывистыми фразами, как обычно, когда слишком волнуется. – Я знал, что это кто-то рядом, знал. Но я подумал, если меня не будет, он не тронет тебя… Мне просто надо было немного времени.

Немного времени.

Артур хочет рассмеяться, но звук, который у него получается, не похож на смех, и глаза начинает жечь совсем не от веселья.

– Я хочу ударить тебя, – произносит он.

– Это ничего, – Имс осторожно берет его за руки, – это ничего, если ты хочешь – если тебе станет лучше… Я догадался, что все дело в Мол, что не меня она пыталась убить, догадался сегодня, – теперь он говорит все быстрее и быстрее, – но ты пошел прямо к ней. Прямо к ней… Артур, мне было так страшно.

Такие признания не в обычае у Имса, но обычно он не выглядит как оживший кошмар и не смотрит такими пустыми, потерявшимися глазами. Артур не знает, что ему ответить. Ему не было страшно, он был за гранью страха все эти дни.

– Ты спросишь меня про Дома? – шепотом говорит Имс.

Артур качает головой. Он не спросит про Дома. Он хотел убить его, пошел туда, чтобы убить его, – что он может спросить про Дома после этого?

– А про Мол?

Нет, Артур не спросит и про нее.

– Она мертва. Дом считает, это он виноват, – Имс опускает взгляд, – я тоже так считаю.

Артур так не считает – он ничем не лучше Мол, он пошел туда, чтобы убить Дома из-за своей разрушенной любви, и разве она не пыталась сделать то же самое? Он ничем не лучше Мол и он не знает, кто виноват.

– Дом хочет тебя видеть, но я сказал «нет», – Имс шепчет так тихо, что Артуру почти не слышно. – Артур, ты все еще согласен уехать со мной?

– Я готов был с тобой умереть, – отвечает Артур. – Так что да.

– А… простить меня?

Артур задерживает дыхание, чувствуя укол в сердце. Медленно поворачивает руку: «Доверие» кровоточит, а ведь оно единственное оставалось почти невредимым.

– Я не знаю, – признается он и Имсу, и себе.

Он дрожит все сильнее, кровать опасно покачивается под ним, и Имс жив, жив, а значит, Артур может выкинуть чертов справочник, поправить наволочку, убрать свитер – он мог бы вымыть чашку, если бы Имс не вымыл ее сам. Он может не умирать.

Он рыдает, вцепившись Имсу в футболку, пока не кончаются слезы, и все это время Имс обнимает его, гладит по спине и волосам, повторяя: «больше никогда, клянусь», и «прости меня», и «тебе надо в больницу», и «я люблю тебя», и еще что-то бессвязное, что не задерживается у Артура в памяти. Потом Имс помогает ему лечь и забирается под одеяло рядом, оставляя свет гореть.

– Что дальше? – спрашивает Артур.

Имс криво улыбается – улыбка увечная, но где-то в глубине его глаз Артур видит тень настоящей радости. Облегчения.

– «Не знаю» не означает «нет», – говорит Имс.

Артур обдумывает это, старательно отгоняя усталость.

– Да, – признает он наконец, – ты прав.


End file.
